Beware: Hazardous Saiyan
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: This story takes place in the future timeline of the Dragon Ball Z series. Andriod 17 and 18 had surrendered to the now strong Mirai Trunks, swearing to never attack again. 18 shortly disappeared after this event leaving Trunks and 17 alone. Trunks and 17 had become great friends and now almost do everything together, almost like brothers. But, can there exist LOVE between these 2?
1. My Heart Calls Your Name

PROLOUGE

"Come along 17, give it your best!" Trunks yelled at the android. "Alright then, Just don't expect me to go easy on you this time." 17 replied as he ran up to Trunks and kicked his side. The both of them had been training almost all day, nonstop. But little did they know, that they had feelings for each other, and I don't mean by . . . "friends".

CHAPTER 1

It was 6:36 pm when they took off into the sky, the sun setting into the hills as it's beautiful, vibrant colors filled the sky. The two flew silently back to Capsule Corp., Trunks's home. "That was great training." Trunks smiled as he looked over at Andriod 17, breaking the silence. 17 smiled and looked over at Trunks, both of their eyes meeting. "It was." he replied and rapidly looked away from Trunks.

"Hey, 17."

"Yeah?" the android replied.

"What would happen if I were to tell you that I'm bisexual?" Trunks asked.

"Eheheh . . . um . . ."

Trunks looked over at 17. "We're close to the Capsule Corp. building." 17 blushed slightly, trying to change the conversation. Trunks frowned and looked ahead of him.

"_I'll let you off the hook this time 17, but next time, I'm getting my answer._"

Trunks and 17 approched the Capsule Corp. building in full speed, landing at the company's front door. "Well, here we are, home." Trunks smiled. "Yeah, your home." the andriod looked away, knowing Trunks would start to protest. "Your home is my home, afterall, my mom DID agree to give you a room." Trunks's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "_Gosh I'm so stupid . . .!_"

"Bulma agreed?!" 17 smiled widely as he set his eyes on Trunks. Trunks pouted and uncovered his mouth. "Damn it I spoke too soon, it was suppost to be a surprise." "So that's a yes?!" the andriod asked once again. Trunks's chuckles followed, "Yes, she agreed."

Without knowing, 17 jumped onto Trunks and hugged him tightly, causing them both to hit the floor with a thud. "You don't know how happy I am!" 17 squealed as he continued to hug Trunks. "Your that happy? Why?" Trunks asked as he looked 17 straight in the eye. 17's eyes widened as he looked down at Trunks. "Because I get to live with you and see you frequently now." 17 lied.

"You know I can tell when you're lying and not." Trunks reminded 17. "So tell me, why?" 17's cheeks flushed red as Trunks had not fallen for the lie. "_Now what do I do?_" The andriod thought to himself.


	2. Parental Issues

**CHAPTER 2**

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Trunks asked as he looked at the android.

17 gulped, his heart racing as he tried to think of something.

"I'm waiting . . . !" Trunks rolled on top of 17, now impatient.

17 bit his lip, knowing he couldn't hide his secret anymore.

"Trunks . . ." 17 uttered, "I lo-"

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice interrupted them.

17's eyes widened. "Vegeta?!"

"What are you both doing out here? You have been out here for a while now you know!"

Trunks got up, unprepared for this situation.

"I can explain dad." Trunks looked down.

17 got up, looking away, trying to calm his strong blush down.

"What were you doing?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"It's none of your business! Why would you care about it anyway?!" Trunks yelled at his dad.

"You're always poking your nose into my business!"

Vegeta looked at Trunks angrily.

"You're my son! I deserve to know what you do!" Vegeta snapped. "So, I want to know what's going on!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill out." Bulma frowned at Vegeta.

Vegeta relaxed and glared at Trunks.

"Fine, I won't be hard on the kid." Vegeta turned around as he walked away towards the Capsule Corp. doors.

"You should know better than talking back to your dad like that." Bulma looked over at Trunks with a disappointed face.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry mom." Trunks looked at his mom. "But he's invading my privacy! It's my life! He doesn't get it!" Trunks added with some temper.

"He's worried about you Trunks, and what might've happened between you and 17."

"More like insecure." Trunks looked down.

"You should be patient with your father." Bulma patted Trunks's shoulder.

17 stood there, his eyes sticking to Trunks.

Bulma smiled, "How about this, I start to make dinner while you and 17 hang out."

17 and Trunks looked over at Bulma with a smile.

"I bet it was a long and hard day of training for the both of you." Bulma added.

17 approached Trunks, "It was, and I bet this monkey is hungry."

17 poked Trunks's flat stomach.

Trunks chuckled as he looked down at 17, "Are you kidding? I'm famished!"

Bulma giggled as everyone entered Capsule Corp.

"_Trunks, I love you._" 17 thought as he blushed and walked along with Trunks.

* * *

17 blushed as he heard shower water falling from the bathroom.

"I wonder how things are in there . . ." 17 blushed as he layed on Trunks's bed.

17 closed his eyes as he drifted from where his mind was currently at.

"_Please stop . . .!_"

"_How can I!? You killed lots of people and my teacher Gohan! You deserve to die!_"


	3. Nightmares and Candy

_I'm extremely sorry about the short chapters. /)wO  
I usually write long chapters but ideas come to me at the wrong times._

_For example, math class_

_I have a lot of high school work to go through and barely have enough time to jot down my ideas._

_And much less time to type up the story._

_I have to stay after school to type these stories since I have no laptop at home._

_Well anyway~_

_Sorry once again _

_For now, enjoy this chapter :)_

_Until next time!_

_~FutureTrunks98_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"_Please don't! Stop!_"

"_Why should I!? WHY?! Who knows what you will do if I let you go!_"

"_Please! I beg you!_"

"_Shut up! Fucking androids! DIE!_"

"_Noo!_"

"_17?!_"

* * *

"17!?"

"Huh, w-what?" 17 awoke from his sudden flashback.

"Are you ok?" Trunks looked at 17 with worry. "You were moving around a lot."

17 looked up at Trunks, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're crying." Trunks's eyes widened as he wiped 17's tears.

17 held Trunks tightly, crying in his chest.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Trunks asked as he held the android.

17 didn't answer and just held Trunks near him.

Trunks sighed, "I guess that's a yes."

"Trunks, may I sleep with you tonight?" 17 continued to cry.

Trunks smiled, stroking 17's hair with affection, "You always do?"

17 blushed slightly and parted from Trunks's chest, unable to control his tears.

"Please, no more crying." Trunks wiped 17's tears away "You look cuter when you smile." Trunks hugged 17. "Smile again, go back to your cheerful self again."

17 blushed once again at Trunks's words, not knowing what to say.

"I'm right here for you 17, I haven't died, I'm still here, by your side."

17 couldn't resist any longer, he smiled as he hugged Trunks tight.

"17?" Trunks looked down at the android.

17 looked up at Trunks's eyes, blushing.

Trunks smiled as stroked 17's cheek.

"Trunks . . . I . . ."

17 looked into Trunks's eyes as he leaned in and kissed the saiyan.

Trunks's eyes widened in shock, "_17!?_"


	4. Runaway Love

**CHAPTER 4**

17 quickly parted from Trunks's lips, looking away, "I'm sorry!"

Trunks looked down at 17, speechless.

There was a sudden silence, so silent that crickets could be heard chirping outside.

17 broke the silence. "Um . . . did you like it?" he turned over to catch Trunks smiling.

"I loved it 17." Trunks cupped his hands on 17's cheeks and leaned down and kissed him again.

17 closed his eyes and blushed, kissing back.

"_I can't believe this is happening!_" 17's heart raced.

Trunks parted from 17's lips as he kissed down his neck.

"Trunks?" the android moaned. Trunks's saiyan instincts then started to overpower him, without any control or intention, he bit 17's neck.

17's eyes widened as he shrieked loudly, "T-Trunks!"

Trunks's eyes then widened, noticing what he had done. He slowly backed away from 17, his lips stained with small amount of blood.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't intend to do that." Trunks looked away from 17. The android touched his pierced skin as Trunks got up. 17 blushed at the fact that Trunks was still in his towel.

Trunks walked back into the bathroom, knowing he was in his towel.

17 looked at his reflection in the mirror, down to his neck, "Damn, this is going to leave a mark . . . _but why did he do it?_"

17 looked down with hurt, "Why?"

Trunks walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual clothing. 17 looked up at him.

"I'll be, away for a while . . ." Trunks finally said as he opened his window and flew out.

"W-Wait! Trunks!" 17 grabbed ahold of Trunks's hand before he could fly off.

"Let go of me!" Trunks looked down at 17.

"No!" 17 frowned as his voice cracked.

"I said let go!" Trunks growled as he lifted his other hand, threatening to strike the android.

"_Let go! Die androids!_" 17's eyes widened as he let go of Trunks.

17 looked at Trunks and thought, "_T-The exact same tone . . . the same like in that day, the same actions as well._"

17 finally let his feelings take over him as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Your tears aren't gonna stop me this time 17." Trunks flew off, leaving the android crying.

"I can't get over what I did to you 17, even after I promised myself not to hurt you." Trunks shed a bit of tears as he flew towards mountains.

17 cried on Trunks's bed, hugging one of his jackets, "You said I could sleep with you tonight Trunks!" 17 sobbed between his words.


	5. Wishes and Promises

**CHAPTER 5**

"_If only you knew how much pain you androids are!_"

17 moved around Trunks' bed, sweating heavily. "I repent! I repent from doing such things!"

"_No you don't!_"

"Please have a heart . . ." 17 mewled from his nightmare.

Bulma passed Trunks' room, hearing 17's cries.

"What is going on in there Trunks?" Bulma asked, unknowing that Trunks wasn't there.

"Bulma, is that you?" 17 lamented, "Help me!"

"_She will NEVER help you, after all you've done!_"

Bulma slammed the door open, noticing 17 alone in bed. "17?"

"Bulma, please help me! I repent from doing such horrible things!"

"_NO YOU DON'T!_"

Bulma ran to 17 as he quickly awoke from his nightmare, gasping for air.

"Are you ok 17?" Bulma asked.

"I'm alright, just a flashback." 17 wiped sweat from his forehead.

"More like a nightmare." Bulma noticed the open window.

"Do you think someone might have been attacking you?" she pointed to the window.

"No, I'm sure of it." 17 felt his chest tighten up, remembering what had happened last night.

"Is . . . um . . . where's Trunks? Bulma asked as she closed the window.

"He . . . left." 17 looked down.

"What?!" Bulma's eyes widened.

"May I explain?" 17 looked up at Bulma.

* * *

Trunks stood near a tree, his eyes closed as some soft breeze blew through his hair. He had been thinking of what had happened between 17 and himself. Trunks opened his eyes, his icy blue eyes glistening as he looked up at the sky.

Another breeze blew past him, "_17, I wonder how he's doing._" Trunks thought.

* * *

"He did what?" Bulma looked at 17 with surprise.

"Like you heard, he bit my neck." 17 pulled his shirt down a bit, showing his mark.

Bulma's eyes widened as she studied the mark.

"_Could this mean . . . no . . ._" Bulma blushed.

17 placed his hand over the mark, looking towards Bulma, "Something wrong?"

"No, just that something came to mind." Bulma giggled.

"Which is . . .?" 17 looked at Bulma.

"Just memories, it's nothing." Bulma smiled. "Anyway, now that you're alright, I'll be downstairs making breakfast."

17 nodded, "Do you think Trunks will come back?"

Bulma giggled once again, "He will once that big stomach of his starts pleading for food."

17 laughed, "Yeah, you're right."

Bulma smiled once again as she walked downstairs.

Bulma thought to herself, "_That mark on 17's neck . . . it's like mine, when Vegeta . . ._"

Bulma's eyes widened, "_Oh my . . ._"

* * *

Trunks sat down on the grass, his knees up to his chest. After all this time he had spent alone, the only thing that raced through his mind was 17, 17, 17, and 17. Again, again, and again.

"17, I'm sorry, I can't forgive myself from hurting you." Trunks said openly with emotion, like if he were talking to 17 face to face.

"I didn't mean to threaten you and shove you away from me." Trunks continued.

Another soft breeze blew past Trunks as someone else's feet made contact with the ground.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much." Trunks sighed.

Sudden footsteps started to walk towards Trunks.

"I'm sorry I left you alone." Trunks bit his lip.

The footsteps got closer.

"I'm sorry I left you crying." Trunks bit his lip harder, blood starting to spill out.

The footsteps finally stopped as Trunks frowned.

"What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?!" Trunks yelled.

An unknown voice spoke up, "I have, like you said we should, it's been 5 years Trunks."

Trunks' eyes widened as he turned around to find a feminine figure before his eyes. Trunks' eyes then started to race up the female's pink dress, then her long, blonde hair, up to her blue, beautiful eyes.

"It's been 5 long years Trunks, I've waited patiently for your return. I'm happy you remembered about our meeting." The girl smiled.

"M-Marron?!" Trunks exclaimed.


	6. Never Wanted To Give You A Heartbreak

**CHAPTER 6**

17 walked downstairs, wearing Trunks' jacket along with his usual clothing.

"_I wonder when Trunks will come back, I miss him so much._" 17 sighed.

* * *

Marron smiled as she reached towards Trunk's hand, "I missed you bunches Trunks! Now we can get married and start a family like we always wanted."

Marron bent down and took Trunks' hand.

Trunks blushed and pulled away from Marron's warm hand.

"Whatever's the matter Trunks? It's not like you to pull away from my hand, we always did it when we were kids." Marron pouted.

Trunks got up quickly, "Marron, I'm sorry, but I don't have the same feelings like I had for you in the past."

Marron's eyes widened, "What? But Trunks, you promised you would marry me!"

Trunks' eyes widened as he heard Marron sobbing.

"You even gave me the engagement ring Trunks, so no one would take me away from you!" Marron looked up at Trunks, tears strolling down her cheeks.

Trunks' heart started to melt, he felt so guilty. He then bent down to wipe Marron's tears. Marron looked up at him, her deep blue eyes glistening.

Trunks looked away, "I'm very sorry Marron, for telling you something that was not written in stone. It's because . . . well you know-"

Marron quickly started to sob again, "Trunks, you're just kidding around right?"

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast as always Bulma!" 17 smiled brightly as he waved to Bulma.

"You're welcome 17, please be careful!" Bulma smiled as well as she waved goodbye to the now soaring android.

17 smiled, his rosy cheeks flushing pink as he flew across the sky.

He flew for a while until he sensed someone else's power.

"_Trunks?!_" 17 beamed and flew towards the power.

* * *

Trunks looked at Marron, "I'm sorry Marron, it's over."

Trunks then got up.

Marron gasped and cried loudly, "No Trunks! No! You promised me you would be with me! In the good and the bad times!"

She got up quickly, her eyes set and ready to target Trunks' lips.

"M-Marron! What are you doing?!"

Marron blushed, her lips and Trunks' meeting.

Trunks stood in shock.

17 landed near them, "Trunks! I've finally fou-!"

Trunks' eyes widened as he parted from Marron's lips, "17!"

17's eyes widened, his heart breaking.

"17, I can explain . . ."

"No you can't! You could've just said something Trunks!" 17's eyes filled with tears.

"17 please . . . listen to me!" Trunks pleaded.

"NO!" 17 shouted as he flew off.

"17!" Trunks exclaimed as he flew after the android, leaving Marron behind.

"S-So he dumped me . . . **for that**?!" she sighed. "I will not loose!"

Marron frowned and looked up at the sky, "Trunks is mine and only mine! I will **not** let them be together . . . **never**!"

* * *

"17 please listen to me!" Trunks exclaimed once more.

17 stopped in his tracks and looked over at Trunks, "I won't! Not a word!"

Trunks flew over to the android, "Please 17, I'm begging you!"

Trunks grabbed ahold of 17's hands.

17's eyes widened as he tried to free his hands of Trunks' grip, "Let me go!"

Trunks suddenly wrapped his arms around 17.

17 wiggled, trying to escape, "Trunks! Stop it! Let me g-"

17's words were cut short.

Trunks leaned down and kissed 17, deeply.

17's muscles then tensed down, falling for Trunks' kiss.

"Mmmm . . ." the android moaned.

Trunks blushed slightly and kissed deeper, only to get 17's eyes to widen.

17 then pushed Trunks away and slapped him, "Damn you! That's the last time you will ever kiss me!"

Trunks' looked at 17 in shock, his cheek bright red with 17's hand mark.

"This will be the last time you will ever see me! Don't come looking for me! no, don't even **TRY** to look for me!" 17 frowned and flew off.

Trunks lavendar hair blew through the wind, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"I screwed it all up . . ." he uttered.


	7. Reconsent

**Chapter 7**

Knowing no where else to go, Trunks started to fly towards his home, Capsule Corp. He knew his mother would question him what might of happened to 17, but he didn't care. All he knew is that he was all alone.

"I'm such a fool, leaving 17 alone, and not just that, but forgetting about Marron and I." Trunks looked ahead, his face much more despondent than before.

"At this rate, I'll never get 17 back." Trunks uttered.

* * *

"_Trunks! Trunks I hate you so much._" 17 frowned as he thought about what had just occurred.

"I always knew you were hiding things from me." 17's chest started to ache and fill up with heartbreak.

"Should I . . . talk to Trunks? No! You can't do that you idiot! He was the one who broke your heart!" The android sighed in disbelief.

"_I can't believe Trunks was so capable to keep such a secret from me . . ._ "

* * *

"It's cold . . . damn . . . how long have I been knocked out?" a male voice groaned in pain as he got up.

He looked down at his hand, "Androids, my last memory . . . I was fighting 17 and 18!"

He started to pace around the ruined city, "17 . . . I sense him nearby . . ." his eyes narrowed as he ran towards a knocked down building.

There sat the crying, heartbroken android.

"17 . . . ?" the male uttered.

"Stay away from me Trunks!" 17 yelled as he looked up.

His eyes widened as his eyes met the male, "Wha-?! I thought you were . . . !" 17 got up in shock.

* * *

Trunks opened the door to his home, "Mom? Are you home?"

He entered the empty house, "Father?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Well . . . it seems that they're not home." Trunks sighed as he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"Where could they be? Maybe shopping for groceries?" he asked himself as he walked to his bed and laid down.

Trunks then started to chuckle, "Knowing mom, she would've dragged dad along with her."

Trunks' happiness then turned into sadness, "17, how are you right now? Are you doing well?"

Trunks got up, "Should I go and try to find him?"

His heart started to beat rapidly.

Trunks stood up from his bed and walked to the window.

He stared out of it, his heartbeat getting faster, "My heart . . . it's like its telling me that I should."

Trunks then opened the window as air blew into his room, his hair blowing along with it.

Trunks' eyes glistened as he jumped down the window.

His heart then stopped cold as he remembered 17's words.

"_This will be the last time you see me!__"_

Trunks then looked down, 17's voice and words racing through his mind.

"_Don't come looking for me!_"

Trunks got up.

"_No, don't even **try **to look for_ _me!_"

Trunks looked up at the sunset.

The sky, it looked like the color of blood.

Trunks then frowned as he turned super saiyan and flew up, blasting off.

"17! I'm going to find you! I'll tell you what's going on, no matter what the cost!"

"Because I love you!" Trunks yelled.

"17, I love you!" he yelled again as his voice echoed through the sky.

* * *

"So, I see your not dead, you must be very powerful." 17 smiled at the male.

"Yeah, why the hell wouldn't I be?" the male chuckled.

17 blushed slightly as he looked up at the sky, "_Trunks . . . _"

17 stiffened, his eye twitching, "T-Trunks . . . !"

"Hm? Trunks?" the male asked as he looked over at the android.

17 then got up as Trunks landed in front of him.

"17! I came to tell you what's going on, I don't care about your excuses this time!" Trunks looked at 17.

17 growled, "I told you not to come looking for me!"

Trunks grabbed 17's arm and pulled him over to himself.

"It's already done! And I don't care if you said to or not, because I love you 17!"

17's eyes widened, his blush bright red.

Trunks smiled, "17, I lo-!"

Trunks' eyes left 17 for a minute, racing up to look up at the male figure.

"_Blue boots . . . orange gi . . . black hair . . . _"

The male smiled, "You've grown up so much Trunks!"

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled in surprise, his eyes widening.


	8. A New Worry

**Chapter 8**

Trunks stared at his now undead master with surprise.

"But, I thought you . . . you died about 4 years ago! You were fighting against 17 and 18!" Trunks said in shock.

"I wasn't dead, I was just knocked out for a good amount of time." Gohan explained.

"But I saw you with my own eyes! You were lying on the ground! You were so cold, and you weren't breathing either!"

"I understand you're surprised Trunks, but it was nothing else but a good knockout."

"I thought I killed Gohan at first as well. I'm just as surprised as you are Trunks" 17 interrupted.

17 looked over at Gohan with bright cheeks.

Gohan smiled, "Now, that that's over with, how about we talk some things over?"

Trunks looked at Gohan, still surprised, "Well, alright then."

* * *

"G-Gohan! Is that you?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me, believe it or not." Gohan smiled.

"B-But you died! Not long ago!" Bulma shivered as she walked around Gohan.

"It was nothing Bulma, just a good hit that 17 and 18 gave me."

"It's a little too hard to believe, but other than that, welcome back to consciousness Gohan! ChiChi wil be so surprised!" Bulma smiled brightly.

Gohan chuckled, "Yep."

"How about we have a ramen dinner to celebrate Gohan's return?" Bulma asked everyone.

Everyone nodded their heads together, smiling.

* * *

"My gosh! That was the best food I have eaten in 4 years!" Gohan yelled in pleasure.

17 smiled as Trunks chuckled.

"Ah, that reminds me, 17, I need to talk to you." Gohan stared at 17.

"Uh . . . um . . ." the android blushed slightly. "Alright."

"Cool!" Gohan got up and took 17's hand, walking out of the living room to the backyard.

Trunks frowned, "I have a bad feeling about this . . . "

He crept after them quietly, as quiet as a mouse.

Gohan and 17 had just exited the door as Trunks approached an open window.

"Well Gohan, what was it that you waned to talk about?" 17 looked over at Gohan.

"What I am about to say . . . I only wanted between us . . . " Gohan looked over at 17.

"What is it Gohan? I can keep a secret." 17 smiled.

"Well . . . it's a . . . it's that . . . um . . . " Gohan stuttered.

"What is it Gohan! Spill it!" the android asked anxiously.

"I love you 17 . . . ever since I first laid eyes on you . . . ! " Gohan confessed.

Trunks' eyes widened, "_What?!_"

"I love you 17 . . . " Gohan whispered again.

17's eyes widened.

* * *

_Words from the author:_

Hi guys! It's FutureTrunks98! It's been a while since we last talked! O.O

Well anyway, I have a shout-out going out to my follower Miraiflowerhairedprincess!

Well anyway, back to what I was doing.

I've been thinking that 17 should have a name!

Any ideas?

Please PM me or leave a comment on what you think his name should be! :)

I was thinking maybe Hoshi (Japanese for star)?

Meh, idk . . .

See ya'll next time.

~FutureTrunks98


	9. Here Comes Trouble

**Chapter 9**

Gohan reached down to 17's hands.

17 blushed, "G-Gohan."

Gohan grabbed his hands, "I'm serious. . ."

17 pulled away from his hands and turned his back.

" . . . is there something wrong?" Gohan asked.

Trunks listened from the other side of the wall.

"Yes . . . there is . . . you see, I already have someone on the other line . . . " 17 looked up at the sky, Trunks' laugh playing in his head.

"I see . . . I'd have a feeling you'd already have someone." Gohan muttered.

Trunks blushed and smiled.

Gohan smirked, sensing Trunks' presence and reached for 17's shoulder.

17 looked over at Gohan, "What?"

"Shhh . . . " Gohan wrapped an arm around 17's waist as he put a finger over the android's lips.

"What . . . ?" 17 looked puzzled.

Gohan then lifted his finger away, leaning down to 17.

Trunks' felt confused, wondering what could be going on.

"_Hmmmm . . . _" he thought.

Trunks instant transmissioned outside to where Gohan and 17 stood.

His eyes widened as he saw 17 and Gohan kissing.

17's eyelids opened a bit, as he spotted Trunks, they widened.

He broke the kiss and stared at Trunks in surprise.

Trunks turned away.

"T-Trunks, I can explain!" 17 blurted out as Trunks shook his head.

"No need to, I already saw the explanation." he then flew off.

"Wait a minute!" 17 screamed as he started to race after Trunks as Gohan grabbed his hand.

"Wait, can't you see he isn't in a bad mood to talk?"

17 turned to face Gohan and glared at him. "You, shut up!"

He pulled away from Gohan's grip as he blasted off after Trunks.

Gohan smirked, "You'll be mine soon 17."

* * *

"Yes, I'd like a double dip strawberry cone please."

"Coming right up ma'am."

Marron smiled as she sat down, "It's such a sunny day! I wish Trunks could take me to the beach."

She then frowns, remembering what had happened between Trunks and her.

"17, I'll get you sooner or later."

She smirked, "After all, you yet don't know what I'm capable of."

Marron giggled and looked towards the sky, "Hmm . . . "

Her eyes widened as she spotted a figure flying through the clouds.

"You order is ready Misses Marron." the ice cream lady called out to her.

Marron looked over, "Ah, thanks."

She handed over 5 dollars, "Keep the change!"

Before the lady could say anything, Marron ran off after what she believed was Trunks.

It wasn't long before she bumped into someone.

'Wah! Watch where your going you little brat! My skirt would've gotten wet with that ice cream of yours!"

Marron looked up furiously at the female figure before her.

'Who do you think you are to call me a brat?!" Marron blurted out.

"Wow, with that big mouth of yours, you'll never get a boyfriend." the female frowned.

"I already do have a boy-!" Marron stopped in her tracks as she remebered what's going on between her and Trunks.

_Trunks . . . TRUNKS!_

Marron's eyes widened as she looked up at the sky, spotting nothing.

"Damn it, thanks to you, I've lost sight of Trunks!" Marron flared out towards the female.

"I have a name you know, little girl." the female replied back.

"And so do I! It's Marron!"

"I'm Videl, don't have to yell ya know Mar." Videl teased.

"Shut up!" Marron took off looking for Trunks.

Videl shrugged and began walking again, "What a weird, bad tempered girl."

* * *

17 sighed and stopped flying, "I lost sight of him . . . "

Gohan, just behind 17, spoke up,"I told you he was in a bad mood to talk."

"Shut up! It's all your fault!" 17 glared at Gohan yet again.

"How? You didn't ask me to stop." Gohan asked as he pretended to be puzzled.

17's face grew to the angriest expression ever seen as he blushed.

"And by what I can see, you must have liked the kiss." Gohan smiled.

"I didn't! Now please stop following me!" 17 flew off.

* * *

"Yes, I need help getting to the Kamillin household." Videl explained.

"I can take you there, it's just a few blocks away . . . "

"Sure! Thanks." Videl smiled.

A few minutes later, she was at the Kamillin mansion.

"It's been a while . . . " she walked towards the bell and ringed it.

"Hello?" someone came over the speaker.

"One of Uub's men sent me."

There was silence for a while.

The front, automatic gates opened sooner or later, letiing Videl in.

The gates closed as a female figure approached Videl.

"Hello ma'am, you must be 18?" Videl asked.

18 smiled and nodded, "Yes, and this is my husband, Krillin."

Krillin approached the girls from the shadows.

"Hello Mr. Krillin, I suppose you'll be helping me out getting to Uub?"

"Got that right." Krillin nodded as he smirked.


End file.
